


cold to the touch

by viiakeshi



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbroken yibo, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Yibo’s fear of the dark, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiakeshi/pseuds/viiakeshi
Summary: Yibo’s scared of the dark, and his Zhan-ge is no longer there to comfort him.—Edited some vocab errors, also I wrote this while freezing in my car, enjoy.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo, YiZhan - Relationship, bjyx - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	cold to the touch

That winter evening, his house was filled with an ominous brittle silence that threatened to break like a snowflake with just one scream. However, Yibo held it in, because he knew that it was smarter to swallow the lump in his throat than invite trouble. He shakily touched the window, frosted and foggy from the storm outside, watching meticulously as the drops skidded down its glass surface. The golden light of the setting sun cast a rim of colour onto the window, following the intricate patterns of each raindrop. Observing the falling drops on his window kept him sane, as if he was watching himself cry that his reflexes just froze with the cold. Every pitter-patter of a raindrop on the roof was pushing him to the edge, making his heart pound as he grasped his shivering body as tight as a python to its prey. Even his feet to the floor was cold. A smell hit him, and it made him want to gag. That stench was so alive, so strong as it snaked around his entire being — Mocking him to a damnation that he deserved. 

Dark was falling. 

Yibo could feel it, the orange light that casted rays across his house fading. And he was petrified, as he himself had been basking in the light for any hint of warmth from the biting cold of this damn apartment. His nose was red, and so numb that it was painful, all he could do was rub his hands together for the little bit of heat — Like hitting two rocks together to no avail. He breathed in, and out, then gathered his courage to look up at the window again. The rain had stopped too, and there were only stripes between clear and translucent scenery from his window. There was no more safety in his house. The menacing cold was eating him alive, blanketing his body with frost that he could not escape. Mist could be seen as he let out a yet another tremulous breath and he covered his ears.

Usually, there would have been a knock. A comforting, reassuring knock around this time where he would bolt from his bedroom towards the door and open it to see his Zhan-ge standing there with a warm, amused smile on his face. 

“Wang laoshi, were you scared of the dark again?” He would ask, before pulling the younger boy into a hug. But this time, it was different. 

There was no Zhan-ge, no Xiaozhan, nobody to reassure him that he was going to be safe. He was all alone, freezing from the cold but burning up from his mistakes. He hugged his knees to his chest, tilting his head to look at the window. 

Another raindrop slipped down the window. He leaned closer to look at it before he realised that there was no rain. It was his reflection, such a shell of the happy person he used to be, tears sliding down in rivulets down his cheeks. He swiftly wiped them away, again and again, but they kept on coming, more and more.

And he finally broke — Yibo screamed, his voice hoarse and bitter, shattering the silence of the winter night.


End file.
